Friend or?
by teleportbabies
Summary: Apa perlu meminta Ummanya menjodohkannya dengan namja lain saja untuk melupakan Jongin? Karena... Sehun tidak yakin Jongin suka padanya. Sehun GS. Kaihun. EXO fanfiction.


Friend or...? Ch 1/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T-M/?

Cast : Oh Sehun(gs), Kim Jongin and EXO members

Author note : **This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.**

**Warning** : Alur sinetron, ga jelas, aneh, awas muntah.

"Sehun! Sehun!" seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ berseragam XoxoSenior High Schoolberlari terbirit-birit mengampiri _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah mengantri bubble tea.

Jongin-_namja_ berkulit _tan_- langsung menarik tangan Sehun-si _yeoja_ cantik- dan mengajaknya berlari. Dengan tanpa dosa, Jongin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah cengo Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" cengkraman tangan Jongin pada pergelangan tangan Sehun sangat kencang, membuat Sehun meringis dan wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Sampai rumah aku cerita. AYO LARI!" teriak Jongin semangat.

...

"Hah..Hahh.. Sialan. Kau ini kenapa HAH?"

BUKK

Sesampainya didepan rumah minimalis bercat ungu mereka berhenti berlari. Sehun langsung menendang kencang betis Jongin tak peduli tubuhnya lemas. Sehun berdiam diri untuk menetralkan jantungnya dan mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari kencang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"AW! YAK! HAHAHA! Nanti aku ke rumahmu deh. Aku mau mandi dulu. Dadah Sehun!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

CKLEK

BLAM

Sehun yang ditarik paksa oleh Jongin hanya bengong karena orang yang menariknya malah pulang. Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal dan melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman rumah dengan bibir yang di-_pout_-kan sambil mengumpat lelaki _tan_ itu sesekali.

"Hitam! Pesek! Setres! Gagal mendapatkan Mybubble tea love!"

CKLEK

BLAM

...

Piip

Sehun menyalakan AC kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya telentang dikasur empuk bersprei tim bola MU kesayangannya.

"Haaaah... Nyamannya~" gumam Sehun pelan menikmati hawa dingin yang berasal dari AC kamarnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun!"

BLAM

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dan ditutup kasar sekali. Tidak perlu membuka mata Sehun sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Sehun segera menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yak! Yak! Aku datang hoi!" Jongin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Sehun dan masuk ke dalam selimut Sehun. Sontak Sehun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak duduk.

"Aku mau tidur Jongin!" ucap Sehun manja yang membuat Jongin gemas dan menarik pipinya. Dengan cepat posisi Sehun berubah menjadi berada di atas Jongin sekarang. Untungnya tangan Sehun masih bisa menumpu tubuhnya, kalau tidak dadanya dan dada Jongin sudah bersentuhan. Jongin tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak lemas dan ambruk diatas tubuh Jongin.

"Hei kau masih sakit Hun?"

Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan memposisikan dirinya dan Sehun duduk. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk bersila di kasur Sehun masih dengan Jongin yang memegang pinggang Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menepis tangan Jongin membuat Jongin merintih pelan.

"Yak Sehun! Tubuhmu kurus tapi pukulanmu pedas!"

Sehun beranjak dari kasur dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Jongin pun heran kenapa sikap Sehun berubah tidak seperti biasanya. Menghindari mungkin?

Sehun yang membaca sorot mata keanehan dimata Jongin hanya diam.

Kini mereka telah diam bertatapan dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jongin beranjak dari kasur, menarik tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin pelan. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Kau itu sahabatku yang aku sayangi, jika kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku." Sehun hanya balas mengangguk.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Ya sudah aku pulang saja deh. Lebih baik kau tidur siang sana! Daah!"

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia langsung lemas dan terduduk di kasur. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari kelopak matanya. Langsung saja ia menghapusnya dengan kasar.

...

Matahari telah menampakkan tubuh emasnya ke langit. Menyinari seluruh bumi dengan cahayanya. Sehun ingin seperti matahari yang selalu bersinar cerah dan tidak pernah menangis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Sehun membenci dirinya sekarang yang seperti awan yang siap menumpahkan air hujan.

Kim Jongin. Sahabat yang Sehun punya dari TK sampai sekarang ini mereka menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Mengingat makin lama mereka makin dewasa dan pasti makin mengenal yang namanya cinta. Kini Sehun terjebak _Friend_ _Zone_.

Pada mulanya Sehun sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terbakar cemburu melihat fakta mengerikan baginya. Semenjak memasuki SMA, Jongin menjadi playboy. Untungnya Jongin tidak sampai menjadi playboy yang biasanya hanya untuk mengincar tubuh seorang _yeoja_. Sehun sangat kenal Umma Jongin, jika saja Jongin ketauan melakukan tindakan senonoh, pasti Jongin tengah di ambang kematian.

Mau bagaimana lagi kalau suka pada sahabat sendiri, otomatis sikap berubah dan agak canggung. Kini itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun sekarang. Apa perlu meminta Ummanya menjodohkannya dengan _namja_ lain saja untuk melupakan Jongin? Karena... Sehun tidak yakin Jongin suka padanya. Dan Sehun sampai saat ini belum menemukan orang yang disukainya selain sahabatnya itu.

...

Esoknya

"Sehun! Ayo naik!"

Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu pagar rumahnya langsung terkaget mendengar teriakan Jongin. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Jongin kini tengah memasang wajah sok kerennya sambil menepuk tempat kosong dibelakangnya motornya.

"Kau punya motor baru?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

'_Harus bersikap biasa saja Oh Sehun. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kau menyukai Jongin, sahabatmu.'_ Sugesti Sehun.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Appaku kini tengah di Busan. Biasalah masalah pekerjaan. Dan dia membelikanku motor agar aku bisa mengantar jemput Ummaku kemanapun ia pergi."

"Ya sudah sana antar Ummamu. Hmm ke supermarket?"

"Iya tapi nanti sore. Ayo naik nanti kita terlambat sekolah!"

...

"Peluk aku Sehun, nanti kau terjengkang kebelakang." Ucap Jongin.

Dengan malu-malu tapi mau, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Jongin. Karena motor Jongin mempunyai jok belakang lebih tinggi dari jok depan, Sehun meletakkan dagunya dibahu Jongin dan memejamkan matanya menikmati hawa angin pagi yang sejuk. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun dari kaca spion motornya.

...

"Oppa! Jongin Oppa!"

_Deg _

'_Mampus'_

"Oppa, nanti pulang sekolah kita kencan ya please." Ucap _yeoja_ bertubuh bak supermodel sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

"Maaf _baby_ aku sibuk."

"Huh oppa mah!" _Yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun seringainya langsung terlukis dibibirnya begitu saja setelah melihat arah mata Jongin.

"O..Oppa mau?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seksi.

"Apa?" Mereka berdua kini bertatapan. Jongin yang tidak mengerti maksud _yeoja_ didepannya ini pasrah saja saat _yeoja_ itu menarik tangannya masuk ke perpustakaan dan berhenti di pojok ruangan.

Lagi-lagi Jongin melirik ke arah name tag _yeoja_ didepannya ini. _Playboy style_ ala Jongin adalah memacari _yeoja_ cantik yang bahkan ia tidak tau siapa namanya. Jongin mendesah lega telah tau nama _yeoja_ didepannya ini, Park Jiyeon. Namun sepertinya di salah mengerti oleh si _yeoja_.

"Oppa mau ini kan?"

Jongin sontak terkejut dan jantungnya berdebar. Tangannya dituntun oleh Jiyeon dan diletakkan didepan dadanya yang bisa dibilang besar.

"Shh.. Aah.."

Jiyeon mendesah karena ulahnya sendiri yang menggerakkan tangan Jongin seraya meremas dadanya. Jongin tidak bisa munafik, ia juga _namja_ dan suka pada _yeoja_ berdada besar. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Jiyeon dan mengendus-endus seperti anjing disana.

"Aishh.. Opp..Ahh.."

...

_Deg _

"Baek, lebih baik kita baca novelnya di kelas saja! Ayo!"

Baekhyun yang baru akan mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku perpustakaan langsung meracau ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun.

"Yak Sehun! Kau bagaimana sih! Katanya AC perpustakaan itu baru dan asdfdggfkhksdsfh...

Bruk

"A...Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Setelah berada dikelas, tangan Baekhyun dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Sehun. Ia langsung diam melihat Sehun yang langsung membanting tasnya ke mejanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun langsung menjauh dari Sehun dan duduk di mejanya sambil membaca novelnya. Diam-diam ia berpikir kenapa Sehun seperti itu.

...

TEEEET TEEEET

Bel pulang sekolah adalah sesuatu yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap murid yang bersekolah. Begitu juga dengan seluruh murid kelas XI-1 ini. Semuanya bergegas pulang dan perlahan-lahan pergi menyisakan seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan wajah murungnya.

Ia pulang kerumah setelah berjalan lambat. Menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan dari Ummanya yang sangat membuatnya mumet.

Bruk

Setelah dikamar, Sehun menggeram kesal mengingat sesuatu yang dilihatnya diperpustakaan. Langsung saja ia lempar tasnya. Entah ucapan apa tadi yang dilontarkan Ummanya tapi ia yakin mendengar bahwa Ummanya akan pergi ke supermarket. Beruntungnya ia jadi bisa berteriak sesukanya.

"AGGGHHHHH! BRENGSEK KIM JONGIN!"

"JONGINN JELEKKK!"

"SAKIT SEKALI HATIKU INI MELIHAT WAJAHMU DIDADA JIYEON SIALAAN!"

"TAK TAU KAH KAU KALAU PUNYAKU LEBIH BESAR TAUUU!

"ARRRRGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Serius?"

_Frozen _

Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Sangat sangat sangat ragu untuk menegokkan kepalanya ke arah kamar mandi kamarnya. Suara itu sangat sangat sangat Sehun kenal.

'_KENAPA DIA DISINI?'_

"Jo.. Jongin.."

TBC

**Bacotan** : Halo telbies comeback bawa ff gaje beralur sinetron lagi wkwk~~ jangan pada berharap cepet cepet yaaa, nulis ff itu terbesit dari otak kaga bisa di paksa wkwk. Serah mau review apa engga. Tapi review itu semangat biar cepet lanjut looooh, mau lanjut ngga? /apa

REVIEW


End file.
